The One With Joey's Dirty Day
"The One With Joey's Dirty Day" is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on February 5, 1998. Plot Joey goes on a fishing trip with his father while Chandler is still depressed about his break-up with Kathy. During his first post break-up phase, Chandler just sits in his chair with his sweatpants and doesn't do anything all day. The girls aren't sure what to do about it, and when Chandler finally gets out of his chair and wants to go to a strip club as part of phase two, both Ross and Joey aren't around to take him. Because the girls don't want him to put his sweatpants back on, they take him to a stripclub in an attempt to get him to phase three, at which they horribly fail. However, they end up talking about sexual fantasies with each of the female strippers. This ends up causing Chandler to picture himself and his girl friends with the strippers. When Joey comes back from his fishing trip, he smells terribly, but instead of taking a shower, he starts learning his lines of the movie he does with Charlton Heston. He falls asleep while remembering the lines, so when he wakes up he goes directly to the set, without taking a shower. On the set, he learns that Charlton Heston is the only one with a shower in his dressing room, so he uses that one. However, he is still in the shower when Charlton is done with his scene and walks into his dressing room. Charlton quickly works out that Joey is nervous about his acting with him, so accepts this, but warns him never to use his shower again. At work, Joshua finally asks Rachel to come to the opening of a nightclub he invested in, but Rachel already promised her boss to take his niece Emily to the opera. After convincing Ross that they are in a place where they can be happy for each other, he finally agress to take Emily to the opera. Rachel goes to the opening but doesn't get in, because Joshua put a Rachel Greep instead of Rachel Green on the VIP list. Another girl claming to be Rachel Greep was let in and Rachel ends up clocking another women that wants to take her umbrella. It turns out Ross ended up with Emily in a Bed & Breakfast in Vermont, which really upsets Rachel. Even worse, Ross thanks Rachel for introducing him to Emily and he is very happy that he is finally over Rachel and that they can be happy for each other, but this painfully shows Rachel hasn't. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Elle Macpherson - Janine/Dancer Supporting Cast Tate Donovan - Joshua Burgin Helen Baxendale - Emily Waltham Paxton Whitehead - Mr. Waltham Carlos Lacamara - The A.D. Rocky McMurray - The Cigarette Guy Maury Ginberg - himself Crew Directed By: Peter Bonerz Written By: Wil Calhoun Trivia General *When Joey is upset because he missed the Strip Club stage of the break up, Chandler promises him that next time he breaks up with someone he'll take him to see the strippers. Kathy would be Chandler's last breakup, as his next relationship would be with Monica. Goofs *When Rachel is trying to talk Ross into taking Emily to the opera, Ross is eating a cracker. The bite marks out of the cracker change shape between shots, even though Ross doesn't move. *After Charlton Heston catches Joey in his shower, Joey wraps a towel around his waist while they talk. You can see his underwear through the towel. *Phoebe acknowledges the fact that her nickname was Pheebs in the previous episode but doesn't seem to know in this episode. (She's pregnant so it's the hormones) Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 4 Category:Issac